Escrito
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Al morir Hinata,Sasuke ahora debe encargarse de sus tres hijos,pero al no saber hacerlo,orilla a estos a irse con la única persona que les tiende una mano amiga:"MADARA"


Hola, aquí nuevamente con otra historia, este trama tratara más de los hijos menores de Sasuke y Hinata -Daisuke y Mikoto-y también pequeñas partes de Itachi-el primogénito-y los demás hijos de sus compañeros, cabe decir si al principio no entiendan mucho, conforme lo lean entenderán.

Sin más aclaraciones que empiece la lectura:

_**Prólogo**_

Pequeñas gotas incoloras e insípidas caían del cielo, dejando una sensación de bruma y desconsuelo en los ojos que las veían caer, delicados caminos que se formaban por el roció de la lluvia y la sensación de soledad impregnaba el aire.

El astro sol cubierto por gruesas nubes de tormenta, el frió y fuerte viento anunciaba la inminente tempestad que se avecinaba, pero esta tempestad no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Anunciando una reciente desgracia, las personas, con paso lento se acercaban al destino común de todos los allegados a la víctima: el distrito Uchiha.

En afueras del distrito, en un páramo desolado, se realizó la ceremonia correspondiente, cada una de los invitados, con sentimientos encontrados despedían a la familia; no recibiendo respuesta por ella, fueron saliendo del recinto, quedando solo unas cuantas personas.

Las demás personas, más por morbo o curiosidad que por la pérdida salían de aquel lugar, preguntándose cómo alguien podía vivir en un lugar tan tétrico como era el distrito Uchiha.

Se escuchaban los gemidos y lamentos ser llevados por el viento, cuando todos paulatinamente se retiraron solo quedando una pareja y unas dos pequeñas figuras, el hombre; un rubio, se separó de su familia y se acercó a la silueta solitaria que estaba en una pequeña colina.

Puso su mano en gesto conciliador sobre su hombro, por primera vez no sabía que decir, al él también le afectaba la perdida-Sasuke...-se le atoraban las palabras, viendo al pelinegro sin inmutarse de su contacto, con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que hacia menos de una hora, era la tumba de su esposa.

-estaré bien-respondió, pero era mentira, una vil mentira, él no estaba bien, no volvería a estarlo nunca más, había perdido al amor de su vida, era una pesadilla, realmente debía serlo, ya no volvería a ver a su mujer, a su hime, no volvería a sentir calidez ni dulzura, ni oír su voz ni ver el brillo de sus opalinos ojos, nuevamente se había quedado solo.

Naruto solo pudo suspirar, dirigiéndose con su familia, una hermosa mujer pelirrosa, su primogénita y segundo hijo, y se retiró del lugar, quedando aparentemente él solo.

Sasuke levanto su cansada vista al cielo, sintiendo en su cara las delicadas gotas de lluvia, mojando su rostro y su ya expuesta ropa, dejando que lluvia se llevaran las lágrimas que querían escapar libres de su ojos;¿por qué era tan desdichado?¿acaso no merecía ser feliz?, se cuestionaba, desde un principio lo supo, nunca debió intentar ser feliz, siempre su felicidad le era arrancada de la forma más cruel, primero de niño, con la muerte de sus padres y de todo su clan, después con la muerte de su hermano y el descubrimiento de la cruel verdad y ahora esto, una sonrisa llena de tristeza marca su afligido rostro, ahora daba razón a los que decían que el clan Uchiha estaba maldito, él lo creí así ahora, todo lo que al le importaba de alguna u otra forma le era arrancada de su lado.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la lápida en frente a él, recordando los hermosos y bellos recuerdos que tuvo con su esposa, su calor y por sobre todo su amor, la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida, y no podía vivir sin ella, no sin ella.

_Continuara_

Bueno termine el prólogo, seguro se preguntaran por qué mate a la esposa de Sasuke-ustedes deben saber quién es- y el paradero de sus hijos; bueno en el siguiente capítulo comenzara unas semanas antes del incidente y aclarare todas las dudas, pero no se preocupen la muerte de Hinata es el verdadero desencadenante de la historia.

Pdta. Tal vez deba anunciarlo desde este momento, en mi historia no todo es lo que parece, es decir que tal vez puedan existir pequeños enredos que puedan confundir un poco; cómo por ejemplo que el "malo" de la historia, realmente no lo sea, que tal vez los personajes más confiables y amigables son los tipos que apuñalan por la espalda, o que la persona menos improbable resulte ser el villano, ¿quién sabe?

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


End file.
